What If I Love You
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Aku menanti. Terus menanti. Karena aku harap, kau akan kembali dengan cintamu yang tidak berubah/FIC REQUEST!/YeWon/DLDR/RnR please?


Ucchan mempersembahkan

YeWon Fic

_What If I Love U_

Rated: T

Pair: YeWon/WonSung

Genre: Romance, a little bit of humor(?), slightly hurt/comfort

Disclaimer: God, ELF, Self, Me/buakh

WARN!: YAOI/BL(BoysLove), gaje, fic request Diva eonnie, lagu gak nyambung sama cerita, crackpair, my second SongFict!

OS(One Shoot)

* * *

DLDR!

:::

Happy reading~!^^b

* * *

_It seems as though the accumulated time is being greedy_

_Seeing as it hurts more today, than yesterday_

Kuteguk minuman bersodaku, obsidianku tetap terpaku ditempat yang sama.

Aku masih menunggunya disini. Menunggu Siwon, namja yang sangat kucintai. Menunggunya datang, mengacuhkan air hujan yang turun dan membasahiku yang tidak memakai penghalang apapun selain sebuah pohon yang tidak terlalu rimbun.

Meski sudah hampir dua tahun ini pohon oak besar yang terletak didepan bandara menjadi tempat nongkrong favoritku, tapi dia masih belum datang juga. Aku tetap menantinya.

Meski dari hari kehari, rasa sakit itu semakin besar.

… Aku percaya, dia akan kembali.

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

-2 Years Ago…

Yesung menatap namja tampan didepannya dengan wajah bosan. "Kenapa kau suka sekali menahanku, Ketua Osis?" ia tersenyum meremehkan. "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Jangan bercanda," sahut namja tampan itu. "Kau lihat rambutmu, Yesungsshi?" tanyanya dingin sambil menunjuk surai Yesung.

Yesung mengernyit sambil meraih cermin kecil disaku celananya. Ia berkaca sambil tersenyum manis. "Hm, hm, aku sudah melihatnya~! Bukankah aku tampan?" tanyanya narsis sambil menyibak surai kuning keemasannya.

Siwon –si namja tampan sekaligus Ketua Osis Blue Pearl SHS– merebut cermin Yesung dengan kasar. "Kau tahu, rambut berwarna dilarang keras disekolah ini!" omel Siwon kesal sambil mengacungkan cermin ditangannya.

Yesung memutar obsidiannya bosan. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya dibelakang kursi yang sedang didudukinya, dan dengan sopannya menaikkan sebelah kakinya keatas meja Osis. "Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah meremehkan.

Siwon memijit pelipisnya frustasi. "Kim Yesung, anak dari Mr. Kim, donator terbesar sekolah ini. Dulu sempat memukul anak orang sehingga masuk rumah sakit dan berurusan dengan polisi, suka membolos, sering mengacungkan jari tengah keguru yang tengah mengajar, dan hobi membuat yeoja menangis." Ia membacakan keluhan-keluhan guru yang mengajar di kelas Yesung. Ia lalu melempar tatapan sinis pada Yesung. "Kau tahu, jika bukan karena orang tuamu, kau pasti telah dikeluarkan dengan tidak terhormat dari sekolah ini!"

"Hei! Apa kau mendengarkan?!" bentak Siwon lagi saat melihat Yesung yang sibuk mengedipi beberapa yeoja yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka. "YAK! KIM YESUNG!"

Yesung meliriknya jengah karena Siwon tidak berhenti membentaknya sedari tadi. "Ya ya, aku mendengarkanmu."

Siwon menghela napas frustasi. "Kedua orang tuamu orang yang terhormat, tapi kenapa anaknya urakan begini?" sindirnya kesal.

Yesung menunduk sambil memilin ujung seragam sekolahnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit, seakan sedang menahan sesuatu. Siwon yang menyadarinya langsung merasa bersalah. "M-mianhae, Yesungsshi. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung."

Yesung menggeleng kecil, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Siwon dengan senyuman miris. "Orang tuaku akan bercerai. Karena itu aku memberontak, aku tidak ingin mereka berpisah…" lirihnya. "… Aku sangat menyayangi mereka…"

Oke. Siwon merasa ada tamparan keras dipipinya. Buru-buru ia berdiri dari kursinya, dan membungkuk kearah Yesung. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf Yesungsshi! Aku tidak tahu kalau orang tuamu-"

"Pabbo~!" Siwon mendelik, ia meluruskan posturnya, dan terbelalak saat melihat Yesung yang sudah berada diambang pintu. "Aku membohongimu, dasar Ketua Osis babbooo~!"

Dan begitu saja. Yesung berlari meninggalkan Siwon dengan tawa kemenangan.

:

:

"Hahahha~! Dia benar-benar percaya padaku! Dasar pabbo~!" Yesung tertawa-tawa ceria sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dipohon sakura sekolah. "Haha…" ia menunduk. "…"

Dia tidak berbohong. Orang tuanya memang akan bercerai. Dan dia sengaja membuat onar untuk menarik perhatian orang tuanya. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak peduli.

"… Hiks…" Yesung menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lututnya yang sudah ia tekuk. Berusaha meredam isakannya. Berharap tak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

"Hem, sepertinya kau tidak sepenuhnya berbohong."

Yesung sontak mengangkat wajahnya, obsidiannya terbelalak melihat sang Ketua Osis yang berdiri angkuh didepannya. Ia memicingkan matanya kesal. "Mau apa kau! Cepat pergi!" usirnya kasar.

Siwon tidak bergeming, tetap menatap kedua obsidian yang masih mengeluarkan air mata itu. "Kau jujur, 'kan?" Yesung membuang muka, menolak menatap dark chocolate Siwon yang menatapnya penuh intimidasi. "Kenapa kau bilang kau berbohong?"

Yesung menggigit bibirnya. "… Kau tidak akan mengerti. Kau ketua osis, tampan, kaya, disukai guru, punya fansclub sendiri, pintar, dan orang tuamu bangga padamu. Sementara aku?" ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku hanya anak bodoh yang nakal. Nilaiku tidak pernah bagus. Hanya mengandalkan uang kedua orang tuaku. Guru-guru membenciku, ibuku menyesal telah melahirkanku, ayahku malu karena memiliki anak seperti diriku. Bukankah kau terlalu beruntung, Ketua pabbo?" kata-kata itu mengalir mulus dari bibir cherry Yesung. dia jadi heran sendiri. Dia dan Ketua Osis tidak pernah jadi teman, tapi kenapa ia merasa nyaman memberitahu kehidupannya pada namja tampan itu?

Siwon tersenyum tipis, ia melangkah dan duduk tepat disamping Yesung. Ia melirik Yesung yang tengah menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Hidupku tak sesempurna itu, Yesungsshi. Semua murid disini terlalu menyeganiku. Aku jadi tidak bisa mengobrol dengan lancar. Aku kesepian. Kau lebih baik karena punya beberapa teman yang bisa kau percaya."

Yesung kembali membuang tatapannya kedepan. Memikirkan perkataan Siwon. Benar juga. Dia memiliki Wookie, Hyukkie, Hae, Teukie hyung, dan Kangin, para sahabat yang selalu bersedia menemaninya disuka maupun duka. "Mm… mungkin kau benar, Ketua pabbo."

Siwon mengangguk. "Ne, kau harus mulai mensyukuri apa yang kau punya, Yesungsshi." Ia tersenyum lembut. "Dan berhentilah memanggilku ketua pabbo!"

Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit biru –mengacuhkan Siwon. "… Aku merasa lebih baik." Ia menoleh kearah Siwon. "Kamsahamnida, Siwonsshi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

GREP

Yesung melotot saat Siwon merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. "Y-yak! Ketua pabbo! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Le-lepaas~!" Yesung berusaha meronta, Siwon melepas sedikit pelukannya, menatap obsidian Yesung dalam. "Biarkan begini sebentar saja," ucapnya dengan senyum yang sangat menawan.

Yesung membeku. Entah kenapa jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Apa Yesung terpesona dengan senyuman namja tampan itu…?

Deg deg deg

Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang saat Siwon kembali memeluknya erat.

'Hangat…' Yesung menempelkan pipi chubbynya pada dada bidang Siwon. Ia memejamkan matanya. Dia straight. Tapi apa orientasi seksualnya akan berubah hanya karena namja tampan yang tengah memeluknya ini…?

"… Kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Entahlah… aku… hanya ingin melakukannya."

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

_It was after i realized that i couldn't be totally happy with that smile towards me_

_That there was nothing special_

Aku jatuh cinta pada senyumannya, sentuhan lembutnya, pelukan hangatnya…

… Segalanya darinya.

Aku berubah menjadi penyuka sesama jenis karenanya. Dan aku ingin dia bertanggung jawab. Tapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Jadi aku hanya memancingnya, dan berusaha mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan tentangku.

Aku bahkan melanggar aturan dengan sengaja. Aku ingin dia memperhatikanku. Jadi aku memakai metode yang sama dengan yang kupakai terhadap orang tuaku, berbuat onar.

… Tapi sekali lagi, Tuhan membuktikan, metodeku sama sekali tidak ada hasilnya.

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"Yak, Siwon ah, kenapa kau memanggilku? Kau tahu aku- … Siapa yeoja itu…?"

"Ah… perkenalkan, Yesung ah, dia Yoona, tunanganku."

"…"

"Dan Yoona, ini Yesung. Dia… sahabatku."

Dan saat itulah, kehidupan Yesung benar-benar terasa hancur.

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

_Even though i wanted to believe that that smile was just for me_

_It probably isn't, right?_

_But still… just maybe_

Aku melakukan hal paling bodoh yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku.

Aku menjadi sangat dingin padanya, namja yang kucintai itu. Aku membentaknya, menepis segala kelembutannya, dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Tak peduli walau baritone itu berulang kali memanggil namaku.

… Bukankah hukum karma itu memang benar-benar ada…?

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"Yesung ah!" Siwon mencekal lengan Yesung. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Yesung meliriknya sinis. "Mianhamnida, Siwonsshi. Tapi aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Ia menepis cengkraman Siwon pada lengannya. Ia berbalik bermaksud pergi, namun sepasang lengan kekar telah melingkari tubuhnya. Membuatnya kembali merasakan kelembutan seorang Choi Siwon.

… Dan itulah yang membuat Yesung jatuh cinta.

"Please, Yesung ah… katakan padaku… kenapa kau berubah begini…?" bisik Siwon lirih.

Yesung menghela napas. Mampukah ia melakukan ini…? "… Apa kabar yeojachingumu…?"

Siwon mengernyit. "Maksudmu Yoona?"

Yesung mengangguk. "… Aku membencimu." Yesung kembali merasa sakit didada kirinya saat mengatakan hal itu. mendustai Siwon.

'… Walau sebenarnya… aku sangat mencintaimu…'

"A-apa maksudmu, Yesung ah…?"

Yesung menghentak pelukkan Siwon, berbalik dan menatap dark chocolate Siwon dengan tatapan tajam. Seakan ia ingin membunuh namja tampan didepannya ini sekarang juga.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, KETUA PABBO!" bentaknya marah. Ia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Siwon. Tak dipedulikannya suara Siwon yang memanggilnya memintanya untuk berhenti.

Drap drap

Air matanya tak mau berhenti. Dia sakit. Sangat sakit.

… Tapi dia tidak tahu, bukan dia satu-satunya yang terluka disini.

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

_No, if I didn't know you…_

_These toughts are useless…_

_For i'm already living in the deeply set times of you_

Aku hanya mau dia tersenyum padaku. Aku tak mau membaginya dengan yang lain. Kau hanya milikku.

Apakah aku terlalu egois…?

Siwon telah memiliki kekasih saat itu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu…

… Dan waktu terus bergulir. Aku tetap menjadi pengecut. Tak mau memberitahu Siwon isi hatiku yang sebenarnya. Aku terlalu takut. Seandainya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya…

Aku ingin kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu. Diriku saat belum jatuh cinta pada Choi Siwon.

Tapi pada akhirnya, aku sadar. Aku sudah tak akan bisa kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu lagi.

Kau sudah terlalu mendominasi hidupku, Siwon ah…

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

Dibacanya sebuah surat yang tadi ditemukannya didalam lokernya. Hanya tatapan kosong yang ia tampakkan.

"**Annyeong, Yesung ah. Maaf kalau kau terganggu dengan suratku ini. Aku hanya ingin mengabarimu, tapi kau selalu menghindar. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis surat. **

**Aku akan pergi keInggris. Memang rasanya terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi appaku membuka cabang pusat baru disana. Jadi kami sekeluarga harus ikut dengannya. Kau teman yang baik. Aku senang bertemu denganmu. Dari Choi Siwon. P.S: Aku pernah mencintaimu."**

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

_Even though love increases as much as time's weight…_

_Even though pain is heavy…_

_Still I feel like you'll love me…_

Aku berharap, dia akan kembali dengan perasaan yang tidak berubah. Jika kuingat lagi, aku merasa bodoh. Dia mencintaiku. Tapi aku malah dengan bodohnya telah melakukan hal jahat padanya.

Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Aku terus berharap dia akan kembali, dan memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Aku tidak peduli waktu terus bergulir, meninggalkanku yang masih menunggunya.

Karena saat aku memeluknya, semua penantian ini akan terbayar.

Hm? Sepertinya sodaku sudah habis. Kulempar kaleng sodaku ketempat sampah terdekat, dan masuk. Tentu saja, aku ace diklub basket disekolahku tahu!

Sekolahku… aku kembali mengingat Siwon. Masa-masaku bersamanya disekolah dulu.

"…"

Kualihkan obsidianku kembali kepintu keluar bandara. Tetap memperhatikan wajah-wajah yang keluar dari bandara. Kutarik napasku berat, menyandarkan tubuhku dipohon sambil memejamkan mata.

Apa dia tidak datang juga hari ini…?

Aku ingin dia kembali, memanggil namaku lagi. Karena kali ini, aku pasti akan menjawabnya. Tidak seperti dulu. Kali ini aku akan balas memanggil namanya.

… Sekali saja…

"Yesung ah!"

Kedua sarang obsidianku membulat. Aku sangat mengenal suara baritone ini! Walau sudah hampir dua tahun ini aku tidak mendengarnya. Dan ketika aku membuka mata, yang kutemukan adalah sosok yang selama ini kurindukan. Sosok itu tengah menatapku tak percaya.

"… Siwon…" aku tersenyum manis kearahnya. Bukankah penantianku ini terbayarkan…?

_Because it seems like you're going to come to me if I wait just a little_

_With these anticipations, I can't leave you_

"Ye-"

"Chagi, siapa dia?" dan yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah, seorang yeoja cantik yang bergelayut manja dilengan kekarnya.

… Dan begitulah. Penantian ini menghasilkan sebuah… luka.

Luka dalam, yang tidak akan pernah bisa kusembuhkan. Aku menatap dark chocolatenya, tersenyum. "Mianhae."

Setelah itu aku berlari. Mengindahkan suaranya yang memanggil namaku. Bukankah aku telah mendustai diriku dua kali…?

Aku kembali meninggalkannya. Karena jika aku tetap disana, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya. Aku tidak yakin dapat bersandiwara dihadapannya.

… Air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti.

_Even though I know that the accumulated time has made today…_

FIN~

/Dibazooka Diva eonnie/

HOHAAA!/plak/ ini nih! Fic request Diva eonnie~!X3 gimana eonnie? Mianne kalo gaje bin aneh…TwT"

Tapi semoga diterima ne!XD

Ehmm, ngomong apa lagi ne? UCCHAN LULUS!

Yak, gitu aja! Punggung n kepala Ucchan sakit banget!TwT"

Singkat kata,

REVIEW PLEASEE~?


End file.
